yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel Worlds (WC08-VG)
In the Game there are two options - one of them is "Duel World". In this mode you travel through the different worlds as you complete events and unlock duelists and packs. Worlds Grace The world of grace is a nice peaceful area where you start in. Have a look around and you will see... * A Colosseum * A tent * A lake with ripples in it. * And some people First take a look at the Colosseum this is the Structure Deck Colosseum, you will have to face Amazoness Paladin using all thirteen structure decks, after you do so with all of them you will get a prize. * The structure decks are: ** Dragon's Roar ** Zombie Madness ** Blaze of Destruction ** Fury from the Deep ** Warrior's Triumph ** Spellcaster's Judgment ** Invincible Fortress ** Lord of the Storm ** Dinosaur's Rage ** Machine Re-Volt ** Surge of Radiance ** Curse of Darkness ** Rise of the Dragon Lords Defeat her using all decks to unlock Bastion Misawa in World Championship Mode, get the Amazoness Duel Disk in the wardrobe and get the Amazoness card set. The tent is where you can pay 50DP to get a fortune - this fortune can help you proceed through the Duel World storyline if you get stuck. There are also some Duel Spirits against whom you can duel in this world: *Skull Servant (unlocks King of the Skull Servants) *Nightmare Penguin (unlocks Reaper on the Nightmare) *Elemental Hero Knospe (unlocks Elemental Hero Lady Heat) *Sonic Shooter (unlocks Silpheed) *Kairyu-Shin (Found in the lake, unlocks Water Dragon) Defeat each duelist 5 times to unlock their respective duelist in World Championship Mode. Once you have beat everyone at least once, you will see a Vampire's Curse bullying Gigobyte. Talk to Gigobyte, and Vampire's Curse will intervene. If you wager a rare card, he will agree to duel you. Defeat him, and you unlock Vampire's Curse in World Championship Mode, and Gigobyte will show you to the gate. The Guardian at the gate will present you with 5 different decks to duel against. Beat 3, and he will open the gate, allowing you to enter the next world - World of Sunlight. Defeat all 5 decks to unlock Syrus Truesdale in World Championship Mode. If you return afterwards, you will sometimes see White Magician Pikeru - she'll ask for a cute card. Give her one, and she will disappear, and Ebon Magician Curran will appear to duel. After beating her, she will disappear - you'll have to give Pikeru another card to restart the process. Do this 5 times to unlock Dark Magician Girl and White Magician Pikeru in World Championship Mode. There's also a stone monument here, once you've done all this - to unseal it, you need to summon Master of Oz and win the duel. For this effort you unlock Tyranno Hassleberry in World Championship Mode. Sunlight In this world you will see a Pyramid with Guardian Sphinx beside it. Talk to him and you will be presented with 5 Duel Puzzles. Complete 3 to enter the pyramid, complete 5 to unlock Maximillion Pegasus in World Championship Mode. Also, outside there are other duelists. Beating them 5 times unlocks their respective duelist in World Championship Mode. *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (unlocks D.D. Warrior Lady) *Kabazauls (unlocks Sabersaurus) *Mech Bass (found in the water when ripples appear, unlocks nothing) *The Legendary Fisherman (found in the water when ripples appear, unlocks nothing) Defeating both Warrior Lady and Kabazauls unlocks another stone monument - this one requires you to summon Exxod, Master of the Guard and win. Do this and unlock Marcel in World Championship Mode. Inside the pyramid there are even more duelists... *Gravekeeper's Commandant (unlocks Gravekeeper's Chief) *Dark Dust Spirit (unlocks Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi) *Don Zaloog (unlocks Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn) *Dark Mimic LV1 (unlocks nothing) Beat each duelist (not counting Dark Mimic LV1) at least once and Spirit of the Pharaoh will appear. Defeat him, and you unlock Spirit of the Pharaoh in World Championship Mode. Head outside, and you'll find Sand Moth kicking sand on Pyramid Turtle. Opt to help, and you'll duel Sand Moth. After defeating it, you unlock Sand Moth in world Championship Mode, and the turtle shows you to an underwater area. Here, there are even more duelists. *Maiden of the Aqua (unlocks Aquarian Alessa) *Abyss Soldier (unlocks Chrysalis Dolphin) *Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (unlocks Kaiser Sea Horse) Beat them all at least once and a fourth duelist will appear, Otohime, along with another monument that requires Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus. Beating the monument will unlock Atticus Rhodes in World Championship Mode. Defeat Otohime, and you unlock her in World Championship Mode, and a new gate will appear. This time, the guardian provides 5 challenges with restrictions to deck building: *40 card deck *2000 LP *Only Monster Cards *Spells Forbidden *3 of each card Complete 3 challenges to unlock the World of Civilization, and complete all 5 to unlock Alexis Rhodes in World Championship Mode. Contribution by Jack Parish Civilization Once again, some duelists... *Great Angus (unlocks Voltech Kong) *Fox Fire (unlocks Molten Zombie) *Luster Dragon (unlocks Luster Dragon #2) *Stronghold the Moving Fortress (unlocks Gear Golem the Moving Fortress) *Molten Behemoth (unlocks nothing) And The Unhappy Maiden is in need of help. Give her 4000 Life Points of LP recovery cards and she will give you The Unhappy Girl, The Unhappy Maiden, and you unlock her in World Championship Mode. After beating each duelist (not including Molten Behemoth) once, head back to the World of Grace and talk to Ojama Black. Then, go to the pyramid in the World of Sunlight and talk to Ojama Green - he'll duel you. Win or lose, head back to the World of Civilization to find Ojama Yellow being attacked by Blowback Dragon. Duel it and win. For the effort, you unlock Ojama Yellow and Blowback Dragon in World Championship Mode. Kozaky will also invite you to his lab. There, you must duel and beat Inpachi, Blazing Inpachi and Woodborg Inpachi once each. This unlocks Woodborg Inpachi in World Championship Mode. Kozaky then asks you for a favour - to enter the cave in the volcano and find its treasure. Inside await three more duel spirits... *Volcanic Slicer (unlocks Volcanic Doomfire) *Blazewing Butterfly (unlocks Il Blud) *Spirit of the Six Samurai (unlocks Great Shogun Shien) Also, Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu makes equip spells for you at a price, and if you refuse to pay, you'll duel him. If you win you get the equip spell for free. After defeating each duelist (not counting Kotetsu) once, you'll receive the treasure - Limiter Removal. Take it to Kozaky, and he'll work on his new creation, Giga Gagagigo, though it goes out of control. Duel it, and you'll unlock Kozaky in World Championship Mode and find the gate to the next world. At the gate, you'll be challenged by Speed Guardian - Ferrario. You'll have to beat him three times in a row without resting in between, and you can only carry a maximum of 10000 LP over to the next duels. Defeat him, and you'll travel to the World of Darkness, along with unlocking several items at one go - that includes the Axel Brodie Disk and Axel Brodie in World Championship Mode. Darkness This world introduces you to Tag Duels. Neo-Spacian Dark Panther will explain the mechanics of a tag duel to you and also puts you in a practice duel to demonstrate. After this, he'll become your tag partner (this can be changed if you've beaten any duel spirit at least 10 times). Now, this place has several teams waiting for you. Defeating each of them 5 times will unlock the respective team in the newly added "Tag Duel" mode in World Championship Mode. *Mythical Beast Cerberus and Darkblaze Dragon (unlocks Decoy Dragon and Different Dimension Dragon) *Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja and Lady Ninja Yae (unlocks Sasuke Samurai team) *Vanity's Fiend and Vanity's Ruler (unlocks Machine King and Perfect Machine King) *Dark Mimic LV3 (Single 1v1 duel. Unlocks nothing) Beating every team 5 times unlocks another stone monument which requires Vennominaga the Diety of Poisonous Snakes. Beat this challenge to unlock Professor Viper in World Championship Mode. There's also Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World waiting at a corner. Talk to him, and each time you do so you'll find yourself in a Tag Duel with some of the Dark World denizens, and you'll also have to ante a card with "Dark World" in its name. The teams are: *Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World and Zure, Knight of Dark World *Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World *Brron, Mad King of Dark World and Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World (defeating this team unlocks themselves in Tag Duel mode) Also, since you're wagering a card, you'll also get a Dark World card each time you defeat a team. Now, once you've done beating these three teams, a castle will appear. Two more teams await. *Gogiga Gagagigo and Mobius the Frost Monarch (unlocks themselves) *Vampire Lord and Vampire Lady (unlocks themselves) An alien arrives, goes into a short conversation with you, and disappears into the sky. The map has expanded again - head up into the skies and take on more teams. *Harpie Queen and Harpie Girl (unlocks Harpie Lady #1 and Harpie Lady #2) *Metal Shooter and Satellite Cannon (unlocks Adhesive Explosive and Blast Sphere) *Lich Lord, King of the Underworld and Alien Hypno (unlocks Alien Mars and Alien Hypno) After beating each team once, Alien Infiltrator and Alien Shocktrooper will challenge you to a duel - this one is computer-controlled, so just sit back and watch the AI run. After you beat them, they unlock themselves, and reveal the gate to the next world. Once again, you are to face the guardians, Dark World Guardian - Gigori and Underworld Guardian - Moley, and their five deck combinations. Beat three to proceed, and beat five to unlock Aster Phoenix in World Championship Mode. Order To be continiued